Various blind riveting methods and corresponding rivet joint arrangements are sufficiently known. In order to produce a blind rivet joint, for example, between two workpieces of sheet metal or one workpiece of sheet metal and another workpiece, preliminary holes are initially produced in the workpieces to be connected to one another in this case. Subsequently, a blind rivet element featuring at least one rivet sleeve section and one rivet flange section is inserted into the preliminary holes of the workpieces. A tension element in the form of a riveting mandrel or tension mandrel is accommodated in the blind rivet element and preferably features a predetermined breaking point. The rivet joint is produced by acting upon the tension element with a tensile force and thereby pulling the tension element out of the blind rivet element. The tension element in the form of a riveting mandrel features a riveting mandrel head that is arranged adjacent to the rivet sleeve section and supported on the end face of the rivet sleeve section. When the riveting mandrel is pulled out of the blind rivet element, its rivet sleeve section is deformed, preferably until the riveting mandrel element breaks at a predetermined breaking point. In this way, the rivet sleeve section forms a rivet collar such that the workpieces to be connected are clamped between the rivet flange section and the rivet collar. The part of the riveting mandrel featuring the riveting mandrel head preferably remains in the deformed blind rivet element and forms the rivet joint. The rivet collar particularly also fixes the blind rivet element such that it is secured against being pressed out and/or against turning in the workpiece. However, it is disadvantageous that a subsequent separation of a conventional rivet joint can only be realized with a substantial labor input and by destroying the rivet joint.
It is also known to use blind rivet nuts that operate in accordance with the spindle stroke principle. Such a blind rivet nut features an internal thread, into which a screw element forming the tension mandrel is screwed. Analogous to the above-described blind rivet element, the rivet sleeve section is deformed by screwing in the screw element so as to form a rivet collar that thereby comes in contact with the respective workpiece.